The paper stock processing device is mounted in service equipment for providing products and services in response to the insertion of paper stock such as paper money and coupons, e.g., gaming machines in amusement centers, or in vending machines and ticket machines in public spaces. The paper stock processing device is configured to identify the validity of inserted paper stock and store the paper stock if it is valid.
The paper money processing device provided in, for example, an amusement center sandwiched machine recited in PTL 1 includes a paper money identifier configured to identify the validity of paper money inserted through a paper money insertion slot and a stacker in which pieces of valid paper money are layered and stored.
The stacker includes a plate-shaped pressurizer, a storage box having a paper money intake port which is made through a surface opposing the pressurizer and through which the pressurizer can be inserted, a drive unit which is configured to cause the pressurizer to approach or move away from the storage box, a holding plate provided in the storage box to oppose the pressurizer, and a spring biasing the holding plate. The paper money inserted into the paper money insertion slot is conveyed on the paper money identifier along the length of the paper money and is sent to the gap between the storage box and the pressurizer. In the width direction of the paper money (orthogonal to the conveyance direction), the width of the pressurizer and the aperture width of the paper money intake port are slightly shorter than the width of the paper money. When the paper money is transported to the gap between the storage box and the pressurizer, the pressurizer is moved to the storage box side by the drive unit, and the paper money is pushed into the storage box. The paper money stored in the storage box is sandwiched between the holding plate biased by the spring and the inner surface of the storage box (to be more specific, a peripheral part of the paper money intake port).